kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkeisha
Sharkeisha is one of the contestants of Season 4 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Sharkeisha, a extremely violent teenager, was made infamous, after punching a girl in the face who she thought was sleeping with her boyfriend. After creating the well-known "Sharkeisha Punch", since she punched this victim with a punch that could be compared to the "Grand Theft Auto 5 Punch." The viral video was considered so gruesome and inappropriate, the original video was taken down. Sharkeisha was noted as having a chance to win The Sims 3 Hunger Games, for having an advantage in fighting skills. The Games Introduction Episode Sharkeisha was first seen meditating near the other contestants, which made KPopp confused. Sharkeisha was seen several times in the bar along with the other contestants. In a bonus clip at the end of the video, she was seen with Clementine chatting and gossiping with each other, where KPopp thought that it was a bad friendship. Afterwards, Pedo Bear scared Sharkeisha's "friend", where did her revenge by doing the same interaction. Episode 1 Sharkeisha was seen outside of the temporary house as KPopp makes her intro. Sharkeisha was supposed to scare another contestant, but however the contestant is pressumed to be doing something else; leading Sharkeisha to stand near Alfred. She was seen afterwards making fun of Flappy Bird, where the cause is the clown face KPopp made for him to represent his face from the actual game. She afterwards was seen chatting with Lee Everett, where she afterwards insulted or argued with him. She later walked away from the scene. Sharkeisha was mentioned when KPopp said that Lee was trying to excersice but he let Sharkeisha got to him. She was again seen with Lee but KPopp only reached them leaving each other, where she thought that if Lee and Sharkeisha become friends, he will start to ignore Clementine and be mean to her; where KPopp thought it would be a plot twist. Sharkeisha was seen in the party listening to Lee's sweet tunes. Afterwards, Sharkeisha was suprisingly interacting with Flappy Bird. During the party, The Hunger Games went on a "world tour" only to their neighbor's house, where KPopp thought the man who invited Alfred and the rest of the contestants in was hitler. During the visiting hours, KPopp noticed the man complaining with Flappy Bird was above his head; where KPopp knew he was addicted to the game. Later, Sharkeisha was seen walking inside a room, where she had a pillow fight with Lee. Sharkeisha was then mentioned when Flappy Bird was shown to dislike her. She was afterwards selected, where KPopp thought she will jump out of the window. Slideshow SharkeishaIRL.jpg|Sharkeisha in real life. Trivia *Sharkeisha was one of the few contestants to be wildly requested. *Sharkeisha was one of the few contestants who KPopp thought to stand a chance at winning and surviving the games. *Sharkeisha is considered a career tribute, since she has an exceptional skill. * Sharkeisha is the only Season 4 Hunger Games contestant to be based on a real person. * With Sharkeisha's death, Season 4 is the first season to have one gender only competing in a season, not counting Season 1's and 3's disaster. Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Female Category:5th placed Contestants